Soul Dragon
"If you look at any dead, yet advanced, race from this galaxy, you will notice one thing in common, reports of turquoise fire raining from the sky and huge dragon females with no legs." Unknown Ancient Dragoian Scholar. ''"A being that could survive in space for milennia, don't be absurd!" ''Likely comment from someone who has been told of Soul Dragons, but hasn't seen one. Soul Dragons are an enigmatic species that have no known homewold. They call themselves Sould but are almost always referred to as Soul Dragons. Overview The Sould are a race of giant all female, up to 50km long (longest on record that isn't Shirnyu or Shurendia reached 100km), Dragon like species which on average live for around 1,000,000 years although it is known for some to last considerably longer. Nothing is know about their origins, their homeworld, or even how they exist in the vastness of space. Sould, unlike nearly all space capable species, do not have opposable digits, having just 4 clawed fingers. Older members of the species make up for this by being able to mentally manipulate objects near their hands as if they had an opposable digit, children however, cannot do this. Sould consider themselves to be the apex of life, and often visit primitive species and leave a mark, by creating a disaster, then saving the primitive species from it in a heroic way, re-writing history to make the Sould look like gods. Upon death, Sould leave behind crystalised remains, known as Soul Crystals, which contain the Soul energy contained within the Sould when she died. The more Soul energy the Sould contained, the more of her remains will crystalise. The glowing portions of their bodies will crystalise before the rest if total energy is not enough for full crystalisation. Sould often use firearms which are designed to be fired without thumbs at young ages (up to 1km lengths) but longer/older Sould primarily use the devastating Soul Blast attack, or the similar, yet weaker and less draining, Soul Spit. Sould are not technically DragonKin, but share more traits with DragonKin than any other species. Technology Sould technology is impressive in it's size and power, and also it's simplicity of use. Technology designed by the Sould for use by their children is designed to be carried and operated with 4 fingers with no opposable digit. Sould technology runs off the same energy source it's creators do, Soul energy, a form of Zero-Point energy which a Sould's unique biology allows them to extract. Most of the time, this technology is implanted into a Sould and draws of her own energy reserves, however, when the technology is being designed for a Sould Child, it runs off an external source that either runs of Soul Crystals (from a dead Sould) or an energy tank designed to hold raw soul energy which would be charged by an older Sould. 'Pure' Sould technology will outclass anything found in the Dragoian Home Galaxy and the entire universe, however, the 'Pure' technology only exists in the oldest Sould Elders and Shirnyu. The most common Sould technology is known internally as 'Poor' quality, as this is given to units most likely to be killed such as children and teenagers. There is a middle grade of technology on which most Ancient Dragoian and Dragoian technology is based, although this is uncommon to find and is nearly always completely destroyed. In terms of space travel, Sould up to 1km long will use hand-held shield packs while longer/older Sould will have this unit implanted, Sould do not need technology to move in space at sublight or faster-than-light speeds as they can naturally fly in space (by flapping their wings which manipulates space around them, enough to move them up to near the speed of light) and can naturally generate the same effects as a hyperdrive. All Sould are given a sensor implant to aid targeting and sight in space. Despite not needing them, Sould do have Hyperdrive technology, and will typically give it to young Sould in the form of a hand-held unit to aid in Faster-Than-Light travel to prevent energy loss. Certain Sould Elders have a Wormhole Drive implanted to aid in their mobility, using the extremely complex Sould brain to perform the normally impossible jump calculations in a matter of seconds. This effect is naturally generated by Shirnyu and Shurendia. Culture Sould culture is one of god like impersonation and nomadic travelling to keep them out of the eyes of any species they are not currently in the process of making believe that the Sould are their gods. All commands come from Shirnyu, although they are passed on to the rest of the species via two chosen Elders who then pass these orders to the other Elders. Sould will often wipe out advanced species, such as the Ancient Dragoians and Ancient Dragons, to stop these species finding the Sould and spreading word of their existence. Sould heavily influence nearly all DragonKin species by either direct or covert means, rarely ever truly wiping a DragonKin species from existence, but instead crippling them by diminishing their numbers to a point that is either not sustainable for long, and/or to ensure that any influence they once had would collapse. This is how concealed Stasis Facilities used by many species have been allowed to survive. Speech Sould do not speak using sound waves like a normal species would, but speak via a unique form of radiation unique to their plane of existance that is harmless to all species but can carry sound waves through space at supersonic, near light, speeds allowing themselves to interact with each other within the confines of space. Feeding Process Sould do not 'feed' in the conventional way, instead using the victim as a conduit from which to draw a form of Zero-Point, known as Soul, energy which will sustain the Sould. Each human sized lifeform is measured as a 'Soul', around 300 of which is needed to sustain a Adult Sould (around 12.5km) for a month. Sould can feed one of two ways. The first way involves swallowing the victim, letting the stomach extract the energy, killing the victim in the process, before spitting the melted remains of the victim out. The second method is normally employed by young Sould, and involves impaling the victim on the Sould's massive frontal fangs, draining the energy directly but without melting the body. The melting of the victim's body is due to the storage of Soul Energy within the Sould's belly. A Sould's belly can be used to see how recently, and how much, she has fed. The more the belly glows, the more Soul energy is in that Sould. The feeding process allows the Sould continue living, and also allows her to use her Soul Blast more often. Influence On The DHG *Humans are not native to the DHG, and were brought to it from Earth by the Sould to create an easy food supply for the developing DragonKin species. This is the reason why the Humans of the DHG are slightly different to those on Earth, since they were taken from an era where Humans were still apes. A similar species to Humans existed prior to their introduction that looked very similar and even shared the name and could even be genetically identical to humans, this species was replaced by humans from Earth by the Sould as a joke. *Many Dragoian Home Galaxy species, at some point in their history, revered the Soul Dragons as gods. *The Sould, when they acted like gods to a species (every sentient species in the DHG), insisted that the species would learn, and speak, the Sould language, although written forms of the language varied by species. This makes first contact among the DHG species easy, as they all speak a common language, even if their written language is completely different. Notable Sould *Shirnyu *Shurendia Category:Soul Dragons Category:Species